


Это случилось в...

by Fox_Thom



Series: It Happened In.... [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, flustered!carlos, proposal, sweet kiss, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карлос делает предложение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Happened at the Diner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913933) by [RogueAlice_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91). 



> Особая благодарность моей бете Small_sun ♥
> 
> Так же можно ознакомиться здесь - ficbook.net/readfic/1213535

 

Карлос вытер запотевшие ладони о халат и посмотрел на своего парня. Сесил усмехнулся, вспомнив недавно введенное правительством замысловатое правило. Если бы вы спросили, что больше всего Карлосу нравилось в Сесиле, он бы ответил – голос. Этот бархатный, мягкий и яркий, как шоколад, голос.  
  
Он вернулся к своим мыслям о коробочке с кольцом в кармане лабораторного халата и решил наконец-то сделать это.  
\- С-сесил? Я гм, мне нужно… хочу спросить у тебя кое-что, - сбивчиво сказал он и перевёл взгляд с лица ожидающего бойфрэнда на поверхность стола.  
\- Да, мой Карлос? Что это? – спросил Сесил, произнеся имя Карлоса так, что у того пробежали мурашки по спине. Учёный встал и вышел из-за стола.   
  
Прежде, чем он потерял самообладание или свой обед, Карлос упал на колени на сверкающий пол и дрожащей рукой достал из кармана чёрную бархатную коробочку. Украдкой взглянув на Сесила, на чьём лице застыл шок и надежда, он открыл коробочку.  
  
\- Я хотел спросить тебя в первый раз, когда мы говорили, до того, как я послушал твою радио программу и влюбился в твой голос. И теперь, когда мы вместе почти год, я хочу показать тебе, что люблю в тебе абсолютно всё. Сесил Болдуин, пожалуйста, будь моим навеки. Ты выйдешь за меня? – Карлос старался, чтобы его голос звучал гладко, как у радио ведущего в его шоу, но он треснул и сломался как лёд.  
  
Он посмотрел в фиолетовые глаза своего парня - с надеждой, что скоро-он-станет-его-женихом - и увидел в них чистую любовь и заинтересованный свет.  
\- Да. Да, я согласен! – воскликнул Сесил и, выскользнув из-за стола, сел на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Карлосом.  
  
Учёный осторожно вытащил из коробочки кольцо и надел его на безымянный палец своего жениха. Затем, как и на их первом свидании, он поцеловал Сесила, на этот раз сильнее и сладостнее. Потянувшись назад, на его смуглой коже выступил светло-розовый румянец, Карлос улыбнулся.

  
  
  
  
---


	2. Это случилось на радиостанции.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сесил размышляет, почему действительно хранит все голосовые сообщения от Карлоса.

Сесил помнил звонки даже сейчас, спустя месяц их отношений с Карлосом (идеальные волосы, идеальный во всём Карлос). Иногда, задерживаясь на станции или на обеденном перерыве, он прослушивал голосовые сообщения на своём автоответчике, проигрывая _– почти затирая до дыр -_ те безумные сообщения о часах.

Он до сих пор помнил свой шок и волнение, которое просачивалось через его слова в эфир, когда он понял, что голосовые сообщения были от объекта его обожания. И сейчас, хотя Карлос оставлял другие записи о чем угодно, начиная от списка покупок, заканчивая сообщениями о том, что он задержится на работе допоздна; Сесил сохранил их все. 

Пытаясь убедить себя, что это вообще /не/ странно, радио ведущий скормил себе множество причин, почему он оставил голосовые письма от своего любовника, не смотря на то, что слышал его каждый день. Первая возможная причина заключалась в том, что как и великолепные волосы Карлоса, его голос был магическим, прекрасным и просто удивительным. Это правда, конечно, но Сесил знал, что была более глубокая причина.

Следующей причиной было, думал он, что в течении периода прежде-чем-они-стали-просто-«мы», эти сообщения о часах были единственным способом слышать объект его воздыхания ежедневно.

Если он действительно, действительно думал об этом, Сесил сохранял все сообщения (буквально любые), потому что это был первый раз на его памяти, когда кто-то потянулся /к нему/. Даже если это начиналось как серия голосовых сообщений о часах и их существовании, сообщения Карлоса на телефоне Сесила стали ежедневным напоминанием, что он важен не только для своих слушателей. Он, Сесил Болдуин, важен для Карлоса.

И, действительно, в конечном счёте, это единственное, что важно.


	3. Это случилось на Боулин алли.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карлос размышляет о дне, когда он умер

«Сесил». Вот что было последней мыслью Карлоса прежде чем он «умер». Резкая боль миниатюрных оружий всё ещё будит его ночами, будто жители до сих пор атакуют его. Карлос помнит тот день кристально чисто. Бесшумная Боулин алли, толпа людей возле пятой улицы, его сердце, бьющееся в два раза быстрее.

И в основном радио на заднем фоне. Когда он спускался вниз по туннелю, ведущему к миниатюрному городу, Карлолс желал чтобы это был голос Сесила, рассказывающий новости, вместо часа, положенного правительству. 

Конечно же, мини-городок сразу захватил его внимание и мысли о радио-ведущем были перенесены на задворки его сознания. То есть, пока жители не начали колотить его и толкать, сбивая с ног. Тогда /только/ Сесил был в его мыслях и Карлос увидел затуманенным взором, как его одежда окрасилась в красный.

Он словно плыл надо всем и всё, что он видел - его тело, изуродованное миниатюрными жителями. И все его мысли были лишь о спокойном, бархатистом голосе, зовущем его по имени. Когда он пришёл в себя, Карлос увидел, что уже не в туннеле и, к его удивлению, жив.   
«Сесил… Я должен рассказать ему всё!» Слова взорвались в его голове, как фейерверк, и блаженная улыбка незаметно появилась на его лице.

Теперь, проходя мимо Боулин алли, он вспоминает три вещи: город, ощущение невесомости и, конечно, Сесил.


End file.
